The One Where Rosita Dies
"The One Where Rosita Dies" is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on February 1, 2001. Plot Rachel wants to have a place to sit in front of the TV but Joey tells her Rosita, the armchair, does not move. Rachel tries to move it anyway and breaks it in half. The Gellers sell their house and Monica and Ross have to take their childhood memories home but Monica's boxes were ruined in a flood. Phoebe starts working as a telephone sales woman and talks to Earl who want to kill himself. Chandler sits in the armchair and thinks he broke it so he secretly exchanges Rosita with his chair. Meanwhile Joey and Rachel went to buy a new armchair as well so now they have two. Rachel keeps the super cool new armchair while Joey is stuck with his normal old one. When Chandler finds out he didn't break Rosita he wants to take it back but Joey broke Chandler's chair in order to get Rachel's cool chair. Phoebe talks Earl out of killing himself. Monica's dad gives her his Porsche to say that he loves her just as much as he loves Ross. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Jason Alexander - Earl Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Joyce Guy - The supervisor Wendee Cole - Marge Steven Rozic - The 'Hey Guy' Guy Crew Directed By: Stephen Prime Written By: Brian Buckner, Sebastian Jones, Sherry Bilsing & Ellen Plummer Trivia *The Magna-doodle on Joey's door reads "USDA Prime". *Phoebe gets a job selling toner to people over the phone when she eventually ends up talking Earl out of committing suicide. Earl is played by Jason Alexander who played a character on "Malcolm in the Middle" (2000) who sold toner over the phone. *The DVD version of this episode is about 6 minutes longer then the TV episode, which is more than usual. Part of which is the 'Hey Guy' Guy appearances being cut out of the television version. However, the extended edition is not featured on the region 4 version of the DVD. *Phoebe seems to believe that at Chandler's job, no one cares about him and he's been in a dead end job for 10 years. This can be seen when Earl says all this about himself, and Phoebe says "Chandler?" Goofs * A bag of potato chips was on the table facing the door in Joey's apartment. In the next shot it's facing the other way. * Chandler goes to Joey's apartment and finds it empty, but there's an unopened bag of chips and a beer on the table. In a previous scene, Joey opened the bag. * Within the episode, Earl mentions several times that no one knows him or cares about him. But, Phoebe called the company for the first time, someone answers, Phoebe asks for the supply manager, and that someone passes the phone to Earl right after telling Phoebe his name. So, this would mean that they do know him. * In the first scene of this episode, Joey tells Rachel she can sit on his lap, and she says that doesn't count, he puts his beer cap on the table, and the noise from opening the bottle is not heard. In the next shot, he opens his beer bottle again, and puts hit cap on the table with the noise from the opening present at this shot. * Phoebe mentions she gave Monica a massage, but in a later episode Monica says she doesn't let Phoebe massage her because she is self conscious. Quotes Joey: What are you doin'? Rachel: Moving a chair so I can have a place to sit? Joey: No, no, Rosita does not move. Rachel: As in... what? Joey: As in... Rosita does not move! Rachel: Why not? Joey: 'Cause she is in the equal distance from the kitchen to the bathroom, and she is at the perfect angle so that no glare is coming off Stevie. Rachel: Stevie, the TV? Joey: Is there a problem? Jack Geller: Well, I don't know what's in the boxes down here, but I do know there are six or seven Easy Bake Ovens in the attic. Monica: I used to love to play restaurant. Ross: Yeah, not as much as you used to love to play "un-cooked batter eater." Monica: Hey, it is unreasonable to expect a child to wait for a light bulb to cook brownies! Phoebe: I'm hearing what you're saying, but at our prices everyone needs toner. Earl: Not me. Phoebe: May I ask why? Earl: You wanna know why. You wanna know why? Phoebe: I surely do! Earl: Okay, I don't need any toner because I'm going to kill myself. Phoebe: Um... is... is that because you're out of toner? Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7